


Moments Like This

by brebit6



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hunters, Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brebit6/pseuds/brebit6
Summary: “Hopefully this movie will lead to a happy ending where person A and person B make up and kiss under the stars and then life will be all better again.Derek should have known better.”Basically whump with a little bit of plot, you know how it goes.





	Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a big fan of Derek whump and I feel like I’ve read all of the whump fics out there so I decided to write one myself.
> 
> This fic is unbeta’d and also the product of my need to write hitting me hard at 1 o’clock in the freaking morning.
> 
> So, yeah. Forgive the awfulness.

The fight was stupid. They had been having a nice dinner, talking about work and school, and then all of a sudden Stiles was angry. Derek realizes now that he really should have known that today is their three year anniversary, but this past year has been insane. He can’t even remember one moment in the last few months that he got to actually just sit down and enjoy himself.

Tonight was just supposed to be a relaxing afternoon eating dinner with his boyfriend, but he just had to go and screw it up. Patented Hale luck right there. 

Now he’s driving home, alone, headed to an empty house and an empty bed because the love of his life was too mad at him to even hear any explanations. Stiles was probably headed to Scott’s house right this moment to complain and rant all about how Derek forgot their anniversary.

You can see the sappiness of that right? It’s like he’s living a damn Hallmark movie. Couple goes out for nice romantic dinner, person A forgets anniversary, all hell breaks loose, rest of the movie is them trying to get back together. (Stiles really doesn’t need to know about Derek’s obsession with Hallmark)

Hopefully this movie will lead to a happy ending where person A and person B make up and kiss under the stars and then life will be all better again.

Derek should have known better.

If he hadn’t been stuck in his thoughts, whining about how much he fucked up, he probably would have noticed the person standing in the middle of the road, holding a big ass gun.

In the time it took Derek to register that this was bad, everything became worse. Mystery figure fired the weapon, sending out bright blue sparks in all directions, and then there was glass shattering all around him. Two seconds later, Derek was howling in pain.

White hot agony ripped through his shoulder making him jerk, the steering wheel unfortunately still gripped in his too tight grasp. His beloved camaro was rearing up on its side wheels, and then he was rolling.

Everything around him was one big tornado of miscellaneous knick knacks collected over time. (Most of them were Stiles’) Glass sliced his face and his arms, and then the car finally rolled to a stop. His shoulder was downright burning and one look at it told him everything he needed to know. He wasn’t making it out of this alive if he let the hunters take him right now. 

With every last ounce of his energy, he took a deep breath, and roared, calling for his pack, for his family, for his mate. As the call tapered off, he sagged, letting his head rest back on the headrest. At least the car landed right side up, he thought to himself.

He could hear footsteps now, crunching in the dead leaves of the forest. That sound used to soothe him, used to help him calm down after a particularly bad day. Now, it just filled him with a foreboding sense of dread.

“Yoo-hoo! Wolf-man. It’s time to come out and play!” A woman’s voice cut through the silence of the night. Derek’s heart was hammering in his chest, and he began to struggle to release his seatbelt. Every movement, even breathing, licked fire up his chest and down over his arm, and soon his entire right side felt like there was molten lava running through his veins. 

He quit struggling, trying to ease the pain, trying to get away from the burning. That’s when the woman appeared in the window.

“Well hello there Derek,” she said, emphasizing Derek’s name, leaning in close right next to his ear. 

A low rumble started up in his chest and soon it was a loud growl, but the woman was unswayed.

“Aww, don’t get too angry for me. We need you nice and broken before we can use you for our plans.” She smirked and ran a finger over Derek’s cheek. A shiver ran down Derek’s back, but not one of the good shivers. It was one of the ones that makes you feel like spiders are crawling around your insides. That could also be the stinging pain of the fire in his arms too, but Derek couldn’t tell.

“My p-pack will f-find me,” Derek stuttered. Already, he could feel his lungs struggling to take in any oxygen. Shit, he thought, it’s already close to my heart. This is not good. 

“Aww. You’re too cute.” She turned her head then, and shouted behind her, “You hear that boys? Wolfy here says his pack is gonna come to his rescue.”

A chorus of laughter sounds out and Derek’s heart drops. There are way too many people out there for him to take, even if he wasn’t injured.

Fear starts to creep in, a chill taking over the other half of his body that isn’t currently burning hot as the sun. What if his pack doesn’t get here in time? What if these hunters take him far away and he never gets to see Stiles again? What if his last words to Stiles were the ones he shouted out in anger? 

This was not happening. This could not happen. His last words to Stiles would not be “You’re just a spoiled brat.” They couldn’t be.

A new strength seemed to rise up from within Derek, and then he was yanking on the seat belt, taking it clear out of the seat. Sharp tingles shot down the right side of his body, but he kept moving. He pushed himself to the passenger side of the car, a whimper escaping when he accidentally brushed his shoulder against the seat. 

The window had shattered on impact during the crash, so Derek pushed himself through it, praying to whatever God was out there that he could just get far enough away to wait for his pack. 

Just as his body hit the forest floor, the hunters took notice of his feeble escape attempt. 

One benefit of tonight was that there was no moonlight, for there was a new moon coming up. The moon was disappearing into the black, and seeing as the hunters didn’t appear to have flashlights, he at least had one piece of luck on his side. 

Derek ran. He didn’t care which direction, didn’t care where he was going, as long as it was away from the people currently trying to kill him. 

Gunshots rang out from behind him, and Derek ran a little harder. The fire in his shoulder was spreading and he could no longer feel his right arm. Spears of pain were lancing through his ribs as he struggled to breathe, and soon he couldn’t breathe at all.

He stumbled, collapsing to the forest floor. Writhing on the forest floor, jaw clenched in agony, he struggled to push himself back onto his feet. With a little help from the tree next to him, Derek managed to get his feet back under him, but he still couldn’t breathe, so he didn’t get very far this time either. 

He collapsed once again, left hand coming up to hold his chest. Derek was going to die here on the forest floor, without ever telling Stiles he loved him. That’s what hurt him the most.

In all the years they had been dating, not once did Derek ever say “I love you” to Stiles, even though Stiles had said it plenty. It was so hard for him to get those words out, because the last time he said them, his entire family burned.

He knew Stiles would never hurt him like that, but his body still refused to spit it out. Thinking about it now though, as Death waited around the corner for him, he realized it was stupid. 

He should have said it a long time ago, when he first realized it, but he was still and angry mess of angst back then. He hadn’t realized how much Stiles had changed his life over the years. And now he was realizing it too late.

His vision was beginning to blur and black spots were bouncing around in the dim light of the night. He was gasping, wheezing, whimpering on the forest floor and all he could do was lie there and wait for death to come. 

He closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness. Soon he would be with his family again. Soon, he would be able to hug his mom. He would be able to hug his sister. His brothers, his cousins, his dad. These thoughts leant him peace as the blackness drew nearer.

His final thought, what he thought was the most important one of all, was, “Stiles, I love you.”

Derek rolled his head to the side, and then all was quiet.

*****

Stiles was freaking out. Immensely. Which just so happens to be the understatement of the decade. Maybe even the century!

He had gotten a call, not long after Derek had sped away in his camaro, from Scott saying that Derek was in trouble. Damn guy couldn’t go one damn day without getting himself into a bad situation. 

What made this situation even worse is the fact that Scott could feel Derek’s pain through the pack bond. Which was so not good.

Now, here they were, sprinting through the forest, Scott howling trying to get Derek to answer, Boyd and Erica on his left doing the same, Isaac sprinting ahead trying to get a whiff of Derek’s scent. 

Stiles was doing his damndest to keep up with the group, and even though his legs were quivering and his lungs were burning, he refused to slow down. Someone was hurting his mate and Stiles was not going to let that happen again. He would not lose him.

After what felt like hours, but was actually only thirty minutes, Isaac abruptly stopped, turning his head towards the east. All of the wolves simultaneously turned their heads the same way, and then they were moving again. They must have caught a scent trail because a few minutes later they were coming up on a clearing. 

All of the wolves immediately stopped, and Stiles pushed in front of them to see…the camaro. In pieces. On fire. 

Stiles’ lungs seized up, and he knew there was a panic attack coming. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, could only stare at the remains of Derek’s beloved car. 

Someone blew up Derek’s car. Stiles was so going to kill whoever did this to his mate. 

He took a deep breath, finally able to get air in with the anger he felt. 

“Scott, where is Derek. Use your scent powers and find him right now or so help me God…” Scott, bless his heart, didn’t even wait for Stiles to finish before he was bounding off into the woods, heading in the opposite direction of where they had come from. 

Isaac grabbed Stiles’ arm and started running after Scott, only slightly behind Boyd and Erica. Every time Stiles tripped, Isaac would pull him up, not even slowing down. Stiles appreciated that gesture a lot.

Pretty soon, not even a mile away from the crash, they found Derek. Who wasn’t moving. On the ground. Shit. 

Stiles rushed over to Derek’s side, hands immediately finding the angry looking wound on Derek’s shoulder and pushing down, knowing full well that it wouldn’t actually do anything helpful.

“Derek? Derbear? You have to wake up now. Come on, we’re here now. You are not allowed to die on me, especially after that stupid ass fight we had. I should not have treated you the way I did and now you’re dying on the forest floor.” Stiles’ hands were trembling where they were pressed on Derek’s shoulder. He tentatively put one shaking hand on Derek’s pulse point, praying to every God he knew that Derek would make it out of this alive.

After an agonizing three seconds, Stiles felt the thump. It was slow and not nearly after strong as it needed to be, but it was there. He could work with that. Derek was alive, and Stiles was determined to keep him that way.

“Isaac, give me your scarf. Scott, Erica, and Boyd, go find the hunters, give them hell, and then bring me one of their bullets. I think he was shot with a wolfsbane bullet.” All four of the wolves nodded and then they were off in a flurry of movement.

Isaac was kneeling by Stiles’ side, carefully folding his scarf then pushing it onto the gaping and bloody wound that was currently leaking blood like a busted pipe. 

“Put pressure on that and do not let up. I’m gonna see if I can wake him up.” 

Now that Stiles’ hands were free, he put them on Derek’s face. Black lines were crawling their way up Derek’s throat and down his arm and chest. This was worse than that one time Derek got shot by Kate. At least then, Derek had been conscious.

Now, Stiles was left with 200 pounds of pure muscle and not one clue how he was going to wake Derek up. Well…he had one clue. But it seemed seriously wrong to punch someone when they were already dying on the ground.

Stiles lightly slapped Derek’s face and then he was resorting to actually slapping him. One particularly hard slap across Derek’s face had the man rearing up into a sitting position, almost throwing Stiles down on his ass. 

“Oh my God Derek!” Stiles grabbed his face, wincing when he noticed that Derek’s eyes weren’t focused. A whimper escaped Derek’s throat and then Stiles’ heart was breaking.

Here was this man, this strong, brave man that Stiles loves with all his heart, reduced to a whimpering mess on the forest floor all because some stupid ass hunters decided that he wasn’t worth their time. Stiles was pissed.

“It hurts…make it stop,” Derek pleaded, his chest moving up and down with shallow breaths, obviously not getting enough oxygen. Stiles gently placed his hand on Derek’s shoulder and pushed him back down so that he was lying flat on the ground. 

“Isaac I need you to give me your pen.” Without hesitation, Isaac took the pen out of his boot, silently handing it over to Stiles, not even complaining that it was his favorite one. Stiles would buy him another one later.

Unscrewing the top, Stiles took out the ink tube and threw it on the ground. He then found a stick on the ground that fit inside the plastic casing. The stick would act as a plunger so that Stiles could pull the extra air our of Derek’s chest. 

“Derek, baby, I need you to listen to me very closely, okay?” Stiles was in Derek’s face, one hand caressing it and the other holding his makeshift needle where Derek could see it.

“You have too much air in your chest. I can see you struggling to breathe so I’m gonna help you out, alright? This is going to hurt, I’m not going to lie, but it will all be over soon. Scott, Erica, and Boyd went off to get the bullet so that we can get the wolfsbane out of you, but in the meantime, I’m going to help you breathe.” Derek’s face was screwed up in pain and his lips were starting to turn blue around the edges, but he still managed to give Stiles a small nod. Stiles really needed to hurry.

“Isaac, I need you to make an incision, right here,” Stiles said, pointing to the part where Derek’s shoulder met pectoral muscles. “Right when you’re done, back up so I can get this into his chest. If he tries to move, I need you to hold him down.” Stiles held up the makeshift needle. Isaac nodded, and then they were both moving into place.

“Okay. On the count of three. One…Two…Three!” Isaac made the incision and since Derek’s healing has essentially been cut off by the wolfsbane, Stiles was able to stab the pen into Derek’s chest. 

Derek roared, and then he was crying out in agony as Stiles pushed the pen in a little further, making sure it would stay. Stiles pulled the stick out of the plastic casing and then all of a sudden, Derek was breathing.

Derek coughed a few times, whimpering when the movement pulled on his still injured shoulder, and then laid back down on the ground, taking in his first deep breath since Stiles had gotten there. His eyes were clearer and they met Stiles’, conveying everything Stiles needed to hear from Derek right now.

“Oh my God, Derek! Okay, shh…shh, you’re okay. You’re gonna be okay.” Tears were rolling down Stiles’ face and he crawled over to Derek’s head and put it in his lap. Stiles cradled Derek, gently rocking him back and forth, careful of his injuries, as he mourned sweet nothings into Derek’s ear. 

There was a low whine coming from Derek, an achingly painful one that seemed to make Isaac want to fidget. Without Stiles having to ask, Isaac carefully crawled over to where they were lying on the ground, and placed a gentle hand on Derek’s uninjured side. Black veins started to crawl up his arms and Stiles was immensely grateful once again that Isaac was one of Derek’s betas. 

Derek started to stir in Stiles’ arms, and Stiles looked down to see Derek looking up at him with a longing look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but then Stiles was shushing him. Derek needed to keep his strength up so that he could wait for the others to get back. 

Instead of relaxing back down, Derek started shaking his head and struggling to sit up. Stiles was having none of that, so he carefully put Derek’s head back down and grabbed his face with both hands.

“Derek, whatever you have to say right now can wait until after we get you back home.” Stiles put as much force as he could into that statement, but Derek refused to give up.

Stiles sighed. He knew he was not going to when this fight, and he also knew that the faster he listened to what Derek had to say, the quicker he would be able to get Derek to lay back down.

Stiles leaned forward and rested his forehead on Derek’s, closing his eyes as he prayed that Scott would back soon.

“Stiles…I-I h-have to…to t-tell you…something. You need to h-hear it now.” Derek’s voice was nothing more than a whisper and Stiles had to strain to hear it.

“I n-need you t-to know…I…l-lo…” Derek’s head lolled to the side. 

Panic gripped Stiles and he started shaking Derek’s shoulders. 

“You are not allowed to pass out before you get out the important words! Derek, wake up!” Tears were cascading down Stiles’ face and snot was gathering on his upper lip, but he didn’t care.

He moved a hand up to feel at Derek’s pulse point only to feel…nothing.

Stiles sobbed. His chest was heaving and he was pounding on Derek. Isaac was somewhere off to the side howling to the others, probably to hurry up, but Stiles was too busy focusing all of his energy on waking Derek up.

“Derek, baby, please wake up. I can’t do this without you. I promise to stop leaving my dirty laundry on the floor. I’ll pick it up, I promise! Please…I need you.” Stiles couldn’t do anything but whisper the same phrase over and over again.

I need you.

I need you.

I need you.

Stiles could no longer hold his head up and it collapsed down onto Derek’s too still chest. Gut wrenching sobs pounded through him, and soon he was gasping for breath through the tears. He didn’t care that his face was all splotchy. He didn’t care that he had snot all over his nose. He just wanted Derek back, in his arms, strong and healthy once again.

Stiles could hear a commotion behind him. People were talking around him, but he couldn’t make out the words. Suddenly, there were hands on his shoulders trying to pull him up, and Stiles screamed.

“NO! NO! Stop, please, don’t make me leave him.” Stiles whimpered and then he was being hugged by strong arms. These arms were carefully trying to pull him away from Derek and Stiles let out another sob. This was it. He lost another person he cared about. He still didn’t even get to say goodbye. 

Something to the right of him caught his eye. There were blue sparks jumping from a makeshift leaf bowl in Erica’s hand. A smidgen of hope rose up in his chest. Erica was burning wolfsbane, the wolfsbane that would heal Derek!

Stiles stopped struggling immediately and watched as Erica poured the contents of the bowl onto Derek’s angry red wound. Stiles stared at the spot, but nothing was happening. There was no smoke, no flare, not even a flinch. It didn’t work.

Stiles turned away, the tears starting anew. He took two steps, and then a roar was ripping its way through the forest. Stiles was knocked off balance with the force of it, but he quickly regained composure to turn around.

Derek was writhing on the ground, screaming and moaning in pain. His back was arching high up off the group and his eyes were screwed shut in pain, but the black veins were withdrawing. They were crawling their way back out of him just like they were supposed to.

Stiles collapsed on his knees next to Derek. Derek was no longer writhing in pain on the ground but he also wasn’t moving.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered. Derek’s hand stirred where it had been laying on the ground and then his eyes were opening.

“Stiles?” 

“Oh my God, Derek, you’re alive! Holy shit, I thought I’d lost you!” Stiles pulled back after that and gave Derek a soft punch. 

“Never do that to me ever again, you hear?”

Derek just nodded, a small smile caught on his lips, and he replied, “No promises, love.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at the endearment, but there was no fire behind it. Derek was back. Alive and kicking. Stiles would never forget how close he had come to losing him today.

“Do you think you could stand?” Derek nodded, albeit seemingly unsure if he actually could, but Stiles and Scott helped him up anyway. Derek swayed violently to the side and Stiles had to bend his knees a little to hold him up, but then he stood up straight.

“Isaac, go get the car and pull it around to where Derek’s camaro is. Boyd and Erica, make sure the coast is clear ahead of us and let us know. Scott you stay with me and help me carry my mate to safety.” Derek was looking unsteady on his feet, so the quicker they got him to the care, the quicker he could rest.

Neither Scott nor Stiles left Derek’s side the entire walk back to the crash site. Every step he took seemed to take all of his energy, and Stiles wasn’t too sure they weren’t going to have to carry him the rest of the way to the car. A howl in the distance signaled that they were clear of any interruptions.

Just when he felt Derek start to list forward, they walked into the clearing where the camaro sat, wrecked. Gingerly, Scott and Stiles sat Derek down next to a tree to wait for Isaac with the car. Scott ran over to where Erica and Boyd were conversing and Stiles stayed with Derek, unwilling to leave him after the trauma they just went through.

“You know I didn’t mean what I said right?” Stiles startled a little when Derek spoke up, but then he chuckled.

“You know, if I had a dollar for how many times people have called me that, I would have more than enough money to take you out for a nice apology dinner.”

Derek looked confused, but then he just shook his head as a small smile graced his face.

“Hey, you never finished what you were going to tell me before you so terrifyingly lost conscientious on me.”

At that, Derek sat up a little straighter and looked Stiles right in the eye and said, “Stiles, my heart, my love, my mate…I love you. Forever and always. You mean the world to me Stiles Stilinksi and the thought of dying before I got to tell you that, scared me beyond end. You are the reason I live instead of just survive. You brought light back into my life when I thought all I had too look forward to was the darkness. Three years is not nearly enough for me. We are mated and that is amazing, but now it’s time to take it one step further.” At that, Derek, though still a little wobbly, got up onto one knee and produced a ring out of his pocket. 

“Will you, Stiles Stilinksi, be my lawfully wedded husband, till death do us part?”

Stiles just stared. Did Derek Hale, THE Derek Hale just propose to him? Holy shit. HOLY SHIT! What was he supposed to say to that? How could he possibly follow that? Well, he could just say yes.

“Derek Hale. God I love you. Of course I’ll marry you!” Stiles flung his arms around Derek’s neck and mumbled under his breath, “Even though you did just die on me not thirty minutes ago.”

Derek chuckled at that, relief flowing through him that he was forgiven and that they would finally be able to showcase their love for the world. 

In the end, it did end up like one of those Hallmark movies with the happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, awesome :)
> 
> If not, let me know why and maybe I can fix it or use your advice for future fics!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read. You’re awesome!


End file.
